


【piatetá】你根本不知道赛后的更衣室会发生什么

by smooth_catttttttt



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_catttttttt/pseuds/smooth_catttttttt
Summary: vs卡利亚里的赛后





	【piatetá】你根本不知道赛后的更衣室会发生什么

【piatetá】你根本不知道赛后的更衣室会发生什么  
CP：帕奎塔x皮亚特克  
ABO设定，是oa  
是的你没看反顺序...帕奎塔在上...oa...  
我是被逼的，我吃的是啤酒攻的  
我在努力眨眼告诉你们我被绑架了  
R18，好孩子别点进来  
（写完了补一句，虽然我被绑架了但是我还是最后写了ao，绑匪要撕票了！！！（尖叫））  
（ps，请注意，男男在那啥的时候无论啥情况都应该戴套，起润滑和保护作用，别信我写的）  
——————————————————————————

所有人都觉得帕奎塔和皮亚特克的关系不错，当然这也是无可争辩的事实。  
对于他们一人是Alpha一人是Omega的事，罗马尼奥利也知道他们俩总有一天会走到那一步，虽然他没想到会是这样的展开。

帕奎塔并没有在发情期，但是这并不妨碍他散发出自己的信息素。  
这个金发的波兰前锋窝在了他的肩窝里，尽情地吸着他信息素中那股马黛茶的味道，还顺带着腰部的扭动。  
“Dear，他们就应该把马黛茶列入毒品这一环节。”皮亚特克在帕奎塔身上磨蹭着，两个大男人赤裸着上身相互摩擦可不是什么好事，更别说是Alpha和Omega。  
显然的是，两人的小帐篷都顶起来了。

帕奎塔有些不知所措，他曾经在台下看过皮亚特克加盟时的新闻发布会，那个金发的男人非常自豪且轻佻地说出了自己的第二性别是Alpha，而自己，非常显而易见地，是一个来自巴西的Omega。  
“哈，巴西的Omega是真的辣。”帕奎塔曾经听到过别人这么评价自己的前辈，但是因为自己语言不通的原因，无法流利地说出反驳那些极端球迷的话语。

而现在，眼前这个Alpha很明显地，在向自己求爱，但是显而易见地，自己并不想做那个被人艹翻在身下只能哼唧的那个人。  
何况今天自己还进了球，自己并不比哪个Alpha要来的差。

帕奎塔那个明显是马黛茶上瘾了的人，也就顺了他的意思在呼吸间释放出了更浓的信息素。  
皮亚特克轻笑了一声，推着帕奎塔直到他的背靠上了更衣柜。  
帕奎塔抬头一看，那是库特罗内前辈的更衣柜。  
“nonono，宝贝，不要分心。”皮亚特克操着极带波兰特色的英语，和他磨蹭着鼻尖，轻柔地交换了一个带着自己精馏伏特加味的吻。  
帕奎塔闭着眼，微微使了点劲就把赖在自己身上的Alpha稍微推远了一些，他有些试探地看着皮亚特克那粉蓝色的眸子：“Krzy，今天我进球了。”  
皮亚特克挑了一下眉，迅速眨了几下眼睛，他整个人的面部表情都在说着他并不懂帕奎塔想要干什么。  
帕奎塔轻咬了一下自己的下唇，就在皮亚特克并不知道接下来会发生什么的时候，成功地利用那个长椅让皮亚特克处于在了下位。  
自己完完全全将弱点全部暴露给了身上的这个人，如果这个时候仰面躺在长椅上的皮亚特克还不知道现在是什么情况的话，那只能说他是智商没上线了。  
虽然他不想伤害帕奎塔，但是作为Alpha的身体机能让他不自禁地猛地一下给整个更衣室充满了波兰精馏伏特加的味道。  
96°的酒，光光是气体就够帕奎塔受的了，更别说中间还有Alpha的荷尔蒙，这让帕奎塔处于了一种就在强制发情边缘的悬崖感。  
更讽刺的是，拽住他这匹马不掉下悬崖的正是那些酒精。

帕奎塔受到了荷尔蒙的冲击，一下耐不住，腿一软就趴在了皮亚特克身上，虽然他后来撑起了手，让自己和皮亚特克之间保留一些距离，但是皮亚特克还是轻而易举地亲上了帕奎塔那很有巴西特征的唇瓣。

“我刚来的时候，看到过gigio和队长在这个长椅上做爱。”皮亚特克说。  
“我被他们锁在门外了。”帕奎塔的声音颤抖着，不知道是因为什么。

两个人就这么僵持着，尽管没多久，但是帕奎塔却觉得这段时间久到皮亚特克呆毛都长长了。

“好了baby，你进球了，我让你来一发，可以了吧？”最终还是皮亚特克笑着做出了让步，“但我从来没被人艹过，小心点为好，我明天还想去训练场。”  
帕奎塔听到了身下人的准许，起身在库特罗内的柜子里找到了一瓶润滑剂，不知道为什么，他就是觉得库特罗内的柜子里有。

再次回到长椅的时候，金发的波兰前锋已经将自己的衣物都脱干净了，那条刚刚还穿着的短裤被扔到了垃圾桶附近，那根Alpha的东西静静地躺在他白皙的腹部上，仿佛是在描绘着他腹肌的形状一样。  
帕奎塔心里想着这个北欧人真是超乎自己想象的开放，当然作为一名南美人，他丝毫不知道北欧人是冬天会裸身去雪地里做“雪天使”的存在。

帕奎塔也顺势将自己的短裤连带内裤脱掉了，好好地放在了长椅的下面，正在他准备给自己的家伙套上安全套的时候，却被皮亚特克一把抢过去了。  
“baby，我又不会怀孕，不需要这个。”皮亚特克说到。

润滑剂在皮亚特克的身体里探入，作为一名Alpha，他当然没有体会过身体里有其他人东西的感觉，他现在有些过于兴奋了，酒精的味道甚至有些漏过门缝，不知道飘到哪里去了。  
“放松一点。”帕奎塔虽然想镇定地说出这句话，但是自己的性生活次数和空气中的酒精味让他无法这么做，他在紧张。  
“你也放松一点。”皮亚特克笑着，又吻上了他的唇。  
他妈的，根本就没有适合接吻与否的唇瓣，自己爱人的唇形总是适合接吻的。

 

空气中的茶味又重新回来了，而帕奎塔却感觉到了自己在流水。  
糟糕，被强制发情了。  
但是帕奎塔的大脑并没有感受到这个讯号，毕竟96°的酒精含量连车都能发动，人的脑子不转了也不是什么稀奇的事。  
帕奎塔的分身刚刚进入到那本不应该被艹入的地方，肠道的包裹实在是比手掌上的撸动要刺激太多，更何况后穴给自己精神直接发送着荷尔蒙的信息，让帕奎塔根本无法停止自己胯部正在进行的动作。

“God，宝贝你在流水。”等到Omega的肠液顺着帕奎塔大腿的形状流到了皮亚特克的大腿根时，后者才发现了这一事实。  
毕竟这个技术，虽然粗糙但还蛮不错的，至少自己很享受。  
自己的大腿被他分开，他的手在自己胸前胡乱地摸着，腰下被垫了些什么东西，仔细感受的话可以发现是刚刚他脱掉的球裤。  
而他的性器在自己的身体里带着一定节奏地乱撞着，自己也不禁闭上了眼睛，闷哼出了声。

再一睁眼的时候，是因为自己感受到了一些不属于润滑剂的温热流到了自己股间，看着自己身上的Omega，他的眸子里带着一些泪花，而下身正在从后穴里流着什么。  
自己只能抓着他的头发，让他与自己接吻，自己也像一只雄狮一般舔去了他眼旁的泪水。  
“对不起，对不起，我也不知道为什么会这样。”帕奎塔有些抽噎，他感觉自己有点醉了。  
不是那种简单的神经中枢醉酒，他感觉他自己浑身都被泡在了酒精里，一点微小的火花就能把自己点燃。  
皮亚特克白皙的皮肤也在泛着红，但是不是因为醉酒，而是因为自己的确是深深爱着眼前这个人。

他的心里绝对比在场的左右人都要悲痛，但是他不能，也不可能在他人面前哭出来，他能在自己的信息素下哭出来，说明自己没有错。

皮亚特克抓着帕奎塔的头毛，听着帕奎塔呜咽的声音，感受着这个孩子在自己体内的一次次顶弄。  
想必自己的后穴已经泥泞不堪了，因为其中还夹杂着他的肠液。

 

马黛茶的味道愈来愈浓，皮亚特克意识到这并不是简单的自行发出的信息素。  
“God，你在发情。”皮亚特克说到。  
帕奎塔没有回答，低头啃上了他的唇，在皮亚特克的一声吃痛声中，帕奎塔居然是把皮亚特克的下唇咬破了，鲜血流出时皮亚特克那种厌世的表情不禁让帕奎塔是直接缴械了。

皮亚特克舔了一下自己的下唇，把刚刚就攥在手中的安全套给自己套上了，趁帕奎塔还在放空的时候，起身架起了他就猛地让他的后背顶上了更衣柜。  
“你真是巴西的Omega中最辣的那一个。”皮亚特克咬着他的耳朵，不由分说地就艹进了他的后穴。

帕奎塔的身体正在不受控制地发着情，这令就算这名Alpha的动作粗暴了一些也无妨，因为他的脑子早就因为酒精的缘故是一团浆糊了，不差这点荷尔蒙的份。  
“别忘了，我也进球了。”皮亚特克的动作可没有帕奎塔那么温柔，没用多久，直接就把这个刚刚还在自己身上耀武扬威的小子艹得身体直接挂在了自己身上。  
帕奎塔那属于巴西人的小麦色皮肤现如今只能给这场性爱添加情趣，那些隐在皮肤下的肌肉无一不在说着这名巴西人踢球时的舞蹈性，但是可惜，现在这些肌肉只能做为性爱时的支撑。  
“怎么样？上次我看到队长的姿势就和你现在的一样。”皮亚特克说到，回答他的当然只有一串呜咽。

因为是强制发情，帕奎塔的子宫自然没有做好被艹入的准备，但是皮亚特克已经在入口顶弄了好久了。  
“我还是个运动员。”帕奎塔说。  
“我带着套呢。”皮亚特克说道。

被人直接艹到某个自己并不了解的地方的感觉并不好，虽然自己浑身的神经细胞都在向自己传来“愉悦”的讯号，但是这种感觉还是有些许的微妙。  
帕奎塔自然不想被那么简单地顺从Alpha的操弄，但是自己这个被酒精和荷尔蒙双重摧残下的身体并不能听从自己脑子的想法。  
直到性快感直击脑垂体之前，帕奎塔都没有放弃自己那如同一叶扁舟的抵抗。

 

“我猜你从来没有过恋人吧。”帕奎塔现在是正式连将自己刘海撩起来的力气都没有了，但是托这种疲惫的福，他稍微有些酒醒了。  
“这么说是没错。”  
“你的信息素太烈了，我都感觉我在和医用酒精做爱。”按照自己的教义，自己其实不应当喝酒，但是连于男人做爱这一条都破了，也就懒得去管这些漂浮在空中的酒蒸汽了。  
皮亚特克轻笑了一声，嘴旁的褶子都出来了，他正在把手中的安全套打上结：“医用酒精的度数没有波兰精馏酒高。”  
“管他的。”

 

谁知道自己是怎么想的，居然是成为了这个医用酒精瓶的第一任恋人。  
想到自己以后还要被酒精和荷尔蒙双重折磨，帕奎塔的头就大了起来。

 

 

卡拉布里亚在浴室的单间里不敢出去。  
他只不过是洗澡洗的有点慢，自己究竟是发现了自己的队友们之间的什么关系啊！


End file.
